


Everything to me

by tangledcharm



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boarding School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, High School, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangledcharm/pseuds/tangledcharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu finds himself smitten with the head boy, Gray Fullbuster. Though the slayer is just realizing his true feelings towards the ice mage, it seems trying to tell Gray how he makes him feel is one difficult challenge. With Sting's jealousy becoming over powering and Loke's sudden outburst of feelings towards the pink haired dragon slayer, things soon become intense...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Natsu woke to the sound of Lyon's voice, he peered one eye open as the ice mage stood over him, shaking him.

"You're late, get up, you've already missed breakfast, first class is about to start" Lyon grumbled.

Natsu placed his arm over his face, covering his eyes; he growled as Lyon went over and opened the curtains, allowing the morning sunshine to spread across the room.

"I'm awake!" Natsu moved his arm and sat up, his pink hair stuck up at the side, he rubbed his eyes.

"Hurry up and get dressed, I'm not going to be your alibi for being late for class again" Lyon warned as he picked up his backpack at the side of his bed.

"So get up and get dressed now" Lyon threw Natsu his uniform before leaving the room.

Natsu sat on his bed, his eyes adjusted to the light in the room as he sighed. He had recently been transferred to an all boy's boarding school. He had never lived in a school before and he would never have thought of being in a place where there weren't any girls. For the most part he had settled in well, he just had one problem, a problem he had to deal with daily.

Natsu swung his legs around and slipped his legs through his black trousers before pulling on his shirt; he walked over to the mirror and flatted his pink hair down. He picked up his blue stripped tie and knotted it; the young teen stood staring at his reflection. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the image in front of him. He hated the being in front of him, since he had come to the school all his emotions had begun to become muddled, his heart ached every day, it hadn't been too bad at the begin but now, now it hurt so much it was hard to breathe. It was because of his problem, a problem he didn't understand and wasn't sure how to solve it.

Natsu walked into the bathroom and squirted the cool, mint tasting paste on to his brush, before popping it in his mouth. you see before he had come to the school he was sure he liked girls, he had never had a girlfriend but he had never thought about having a boyfriend or even liking boys until, until he came here. Natsu spat the paste out of his mouth before wiping his face, he turned from his reflection, he couldn't bear to look at the person he had become.

He chucked his blazer over his back and grabbed his bag, quickly slipping on his shoes he rushed out of his dorm and raced down the hall to his class.

The school was filled with pupils from the ages of 11-18 year old's; Natsu was in his last year, being seventeen. So it was easy for him to push through the younger crowds of pupils. He dashed up the stairs and onto the floor his class was on. Natsu dashed down the hall, crashing straight into the young art teacher, Miss Scarlet. The paint in the teachers arms squirted out all over the boys uniform.

"Natsu!" the teacher yelled, "Slow down, you know you're not allowed to run in the halls" she stared at him.

"S-sorry miss" the boy apologized.

Miss Scarlet shook her head, "Go and clean yourself, hurry up, I want you in my class in the next two minutes" she warned.

Natsu turned and headed towards the toilets.

"That doesn't mean you can run" the teacher warned again, before she disappeared into her classroom.

Natsu sighed, he looked down at his blazer, there were blue and yellow paint splodges all over him.

"Great" he huffed as he smudged the colors into the black material.

Once finished he opened the bathroom door to see the head boy leaning up against the wall. Natsu's heart skipped a beat as his eyes rested on the tanned, raven haired ice mage. His breathing hitched as he tried to find his voice, but it was silenced when he realized who the boy was with, Sting, the captain of athletics. He had his arms around the raven and his lips pressed up against the teen's neck. Natsu felt his eyes burning as he stood motionless, he turned and ran.

Natsu went crashing into his friend's arms; the strawberry blonde haired boy looked down "Are you alright?" Loke asked. Natsu pulled out of his friends arms and raced down the hall. 

Natsu raced back down the stairs, he paused at one of the halls as he caught his breathe. Tears were running down his cheeks, he wiped his face with the back of his hand as he rested his back against the wall. He slid down the cold concrete and placed his head in his arms. This was his problem, the problem he lived with every day, the problem he couldn't solve and the problem he didn't understand.

Gray Fullbuster was the head boy, known to every guy in the school as the cool, confident one. Gray was flirtatious, charming and good looking. Girls, guys anyone who had a heart beat got caught up with all his perfections. Natsu was one of the fools that had fell for his charms and looks, even though he had never spoken to Gray. Natsu's eyes filled with more tears, he never spoke to Gray because, because he was always with the captain of athletics. Sting. Sting was known for his bulling and rudeness, if the guy wanted something he'd make sure he would have it and Gray was something he wanted and so, he had him. Natsu clenched his fists together as his lungs begged for more air, he didn't understand why he felt so miserable when he saw Sting holding Gray, he didn't have an explanation for the hot flushes that raced through his body when Gray glanced at him from across the room and he didn't know why he felt so much hatred whenever he heard anyone talk about Sting being with Gray.

"Natsu?" Loke popped his head around the door frame.

The pink haired slayer looked up, his eyes red from all the crying he had done. He sniffled and stood up, brushing down his uniform.

"Don't let it bother you, there are better people here that notice you" Loke smiled.

Natsu shrugged, he didn't really understand what Loke was going on about, he always said things like that, he would always tell him people liked him and getting upset over Gray was pointless. But Loke didn't understand the feelings he had towards Gray, so most of the time Natsu ignored him.

"I think I'm late for class" Natsu mumbled.

Loke nodded and led the way to art. Natsu was sure Miss Scarlet was going to rage about not being on time to her lesson and most likely make an issue of the fact he still hadn't cleaned his blazer. Natsu sighed as he shuffled his feet, Loke looked over to him. The taller teen placed his arm around Natsu and smiled.

"W-what are you doing?" the slayer pulled away, surprised by such an intimate action.

"I was just putting my arm around you, I don't like seeing you sad" Loke explained.

"W-well don't, guys don't hug" Natsu frowned and walked forward to go into class first.

Miss Scarlet was explaining the reason for the lesson as Natsu opened the door; everyone looked up but soon placed their heads back down. Natsu sighed as he grabbed a sheet of paper and slummed down in his seat, just behind Gray. Leo walked past him and smiled as he sat down at the back of the class.

"Being creative is a huge part of magic, being creative means you can mold you magic into something that reflects things about you…"

The teacher's voice drifted away as Natsu's pencil began to move, he wasn't looking at what he was drawing. All he could thing about was the ice mage that was centimeters away from him. He could smell his cold skin, it made him almost breathless.

Why was he thinking so much about this boy? He's just a boy, nothing special about him. Well not really, he has a boy body, which has perfectly calved abs, and skin, he had skin, which was evenly tanned, its texture smooth and soft….

Natsu shook his head, "Dammit" he growled under his breathe, Stop thinking about him. Natsu looked down at his paper, there on his page was a perfect drawing of the ice mage, his magic perfectly formed, his body detailed and his boxers half finished. Natsu eyes widened as he looked at the page.

"Ahhh" he cried as he quickly rubbed out the drawing, causing his erase to file down to nothing. The pink shavings from the rubber formed in a little pile at the side of his desk, Natsu breathed out, relieved no one had saw. He placed his head on the desk and closed his eyes. He had lost all control of his brain now as well as his heart.

"Can I borrow one of your pencils?"

Natsu's head jolted up as Gray's voice brushed past his ears, the teen stared at the ice mage as he leaned on his desk, his arm inches away from Natsu's hand. The slayer swallowed hard, his mouth open. Gray looked at him with his dark blue eyes.

"Have you got a pencil I can borrow?" he asked again, smiling he reached over and picked up one of Natsu's pencils.

OMG his touching my pencil, he touched something I own, wait what the hell am I thinking, I sound like a girl.

"Can I use this one?" Gray asked, showing Natsu which one he had chosen.

That's the third time he has asked, answer him, god dammit answer him you fool.

"Uh…uh" Natsu stuttered.

What's wrong with me, why can't I find my words, I can only make sounds, speak dammit, speak to him.

Gray looked at Natsu and laughed a little.

"You have rubber on your head" he pointed at the slayers face.

Natsu blinked, he shook his head before wiping his hand frantically over his face. Gray watched him, laughing. Natsu looked back into the ice mages, beautiful blue eyes; Natsu felt his heart tighten as he realized Gray was looking back into his.

"You've missed some" Gray pointed out.

The raven haired teen, stretched out his arm, he gently brushed the last bits of the rubber shavings off the slayers face. Natsu's breathing paused as his cheeks blushed a soft pink, he could feel his whole body shaking as Gray's cold hands ran over his skin.

The ice mage smiled and turned, leaving Natsu frozen from his touch.


	2. Chapter 2

"You should come with me!" Lucy screamed down the phone.

"Uhm…I don't know…I've never been to anything like that Luce, there's bound to be a massive crowd and.." Natsu tried to protest.

"I'll make sure we're at the front, so we'll have the best view, trust me, you will love it" the girl giggled.

Natsu sat holding the phone; Lucy was one of his oldest friends. She had always been there for him whenever he needed her to be, this time when he had called her about Gray, again. She had suggested going and watching his band play at one of the school's main festivals. Natsu had refused to be seen there, it was enough he had avoided the ice mage since last week. After art class, Natsu found whenever he looked at Gray his heart would lose its rhythm and his body would become all clammy and hot.

"He'll see me if I'm at the front and then he'll know I've followed him to go and watch him play" Natsu sighed.

As much as the slayer had tried to hide away from Gray the more people noticed, Loke knew and now Lyon was questioning him about it. He could deal with Loke as he could walk away from him but he shared a room with Lyon, so he would be questioned over and over again while he tried to sleep. Natsu tried to pretend he didn't know what the ice mage was on about but as soon as the white, spiked haired teen mentioned Gray's name, Natsu would blush and stutter.

"OK, so I take that silent pause as a yes, I'll meet you there at three" Lucy hung up.

Natsu sat there, holding the phone next to his ear. He fell backwards, closing his eyes.

What was he doing, going to a band festival to watch Gray's band sing.

"What kind of songs does he sing" Natsu asked himself, "Love songs? Cheese pop songs?

Natsu lay wondering, he liked all types of music which was good because he could go anywhere without worrying about what he would have to listen to.

I wonder what Gray's voice sounds like when he sings, I bet it gives people goosebumps and makes girls faint

"Dammit, I'm doing it again!" Natsu growled as he smashed the pillow into his face.

Don't think about him; just think about all the nice food that's going to be there and...I wonder what kind of food Gray likes? Maybe if I talk to him again I can ask him…

"What's wrong with me" Natsu huffed as he sat up.

Just focus, focus on something else, anything you can think of like, like clouds. Yes clouds, clouds are fluffy and full of rain and sometimes snow. Gray's magic is like snow, only its ice. It's cool and perfect just like him.

"Ahhh!" Natsu stood and walked into the bathroom.

He switched on the shower, turning it onto the coldest setting, he needed to cool down and stop thinking about Gray so much.

Natsu climbed into the shower, he shut the curtain and placed his face under the shower head. The cold droplets glided slowly down his hot naked body, it was nice to feel the cold water against his skin. Natsu reached over and grabbed the body wash; he poured the white, creamy liquid into his hands before gliding it over himself. He closed his eyes as he relaxed under the water, the coldness reminded him of Gray, the ice mage's touch in art class had froze Natsu's entire body. After that day he couldn't get the way his soft, cold fingers felt on his skin. Natsu suddenly felt himself becoming hard as the image of Gray crossed his mind.

What am I doing? I'm pleasuring myself over a guy…a guy…ah, Gray.

Natsu's hand moved faster as his thoughts turned to Gray in his tight black boxers, the ice mage's touch, his smile, his body, his body, his…

"G-Gray" the slayer stuttered as he came.

Natsu looked down, his eyes widened as his hand relaxed.

I…I just masturbated over Gray!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by the band - Busted

"The're too many people!" Natsu moaned as he stood in the middle of the crowd.

He was nowhere near the front of the stage now; he and Lucy had been pushed back by crazy fan girls. The slayer huffed as the girls around him screamed at each band that played on the stage.

"I want to go home" Natsu turned to Lucy, who was bouncing around with everyone else.

"No way! Gray's band will be on soon, I know you want to see him" she winked.

"W-what, no I don't, you dragged me here so you can make starry eyes at all these boys" he crossed his arms.

It had been a long day, the festival had gone on late into the evening hours, the sun was setting on the beach but everyone in the crowd was still screaming for their favorite bands. Natsu sighed, his stomach grumbled.

"I'm going home" Natsu mumbled but before he walked away Lucy pulled his arm.

"The're on now" she smiled, pointing towards the stage.

Natsu looked up as the stage filled with smoke, the first thing he heard was the drums.

"JELLAL…!" The girls cried as smoke parted and the blue haired drummer came into sight for the entire crowd to see.

The guitars began to sound next; two blonde boys stood either side of the stage. On the right was the son of the principle, Laxus Dreyer. The blonde teen looked out at the screaming teenage girls, a smile across his face as he stood in his black trousers, an open white shirt and an un-tied blue tie around his neck, exposing his large muscles and black arm tattoo.

"Laxus, Laxus, Laxus" the girls cried, tears in their eyes as he grinned at them.

On the other guitar was the captain of athletics, Sting Evcliffe. Natsu pouted as the blonde slayer's hands moved gracefully over his instrument. He was wearing exactly the same as Laxus, only his tie was red and his belt was half undone on his trousers.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah" a voice started to sing through the mike, the girls around Natsu screamed louder as Lyon came into sight.

The ice mage was wearing a full school uniform, his shirt open a little bit, his tie roughly knotted, he turned as the other singer began to sing.

Natsu's heart melted as Gray smiled at Lyon, the ice mage was also wearing a uniform, identical to the one Lyon was wearing.

"Look Natsu!" Lucy cried and shouted Gray's name.

Natsu watched as both ice mage's sang together in harmony, Lyon began bouncing as the chorus started, the girls around him began doing the same.

Gray looked over to where the slayer was standing; Lucy shook Natsu and pointed to the raven haired teen. She began to wave, hoping to get the singers attention.

"Though it's a real bore, but I know that she craves me" Gray sang, looking over towards Lucy and Natsu, the ice slayer winked and turned to the other people in the crowd. 

Natsu turned, to see who he had winked at; Lucy had noticed it and was smiling at him.

"He just winked at you!" she bounced.

"N-no he didn't" Natsu blushed.

"We need to get him to see us again! Here, pick me up, I'll sit on your shoulders" Lucy climbed onto her friends back.

"W-wait, Lucy" Natsu stuttered but she wasn't listened as she cried Gray's name.

The ice slayer turned and walked to the end of the end of the stage, smiling he looked down at Natsu.

"That's what I got to school for, though it's a real bore" he sang to the slayer.

Sting glared over to the raven haired teen, he frowned as he watched him.

Lucy waved her arms and screamed Laxus's name while Natsu was left blushing from Gray's words.

Just as the song was finishing Lyon walked up behind Gray and wrapped his arms around his waist, causing the girls in the crowd to scream even louder, one bluenette ended up fainting.

"That's what I go to school, fooooor" Gray and Lyon sang the last line to the song before a huge cloud of smoke appeared on the stage, vanishing the band and leaving the crowd wanting more.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think you're doing?" Sting asked as he shut the door to Gray's dressing room.

The ice mage turned and smiled, "I don't know what you're on about" he replied.

Sting placed down his guitar and walked slowly up to the raven.

"You know exactly what I'm on about, flirting with that pink headed dragon slayer" Sting growled through his gritted teeth.

"Oh that, it was just for entertainment" Gray turned back around.

Sting grabbed the boy's shirt, spinning him around. He slammed his fists onto the wall, blocking Gray between his arms. The blonde haired slayer looked into Gray's eyes, his stormy blue eyes filled with anger and jealousy.

"I don't want you anywhere near that fire ball" Sting warned.

"You're over reacting, it was harmless fun" Gray huffed before trying to move away.

Sting roughly grabbed the ice mages chin, turning his head to face him.

"Your're mine Gray" Sting smiled and pressed his lips onto the ice mages.

Gray pushed him away, wiping his mouth.

"I'm no one's" Gray hissed and pushed Sting out of the way.

The blonde slayer grabbed Gray's wrist and slammed him down onto the table. Sting pressed his lips back onto Gray's while ripping open the ice mages shirt.

"S-S-Stop" Gray tried to protest.

Sting ignored the ice mage, he slid his tongue into the raven's mouth to silence his words, while his hand slowly rubbed Gray's crouch.

"Mmmm" Gray moaned, causing Sting to smile.

The blondes hand tore open the ice mages trousers; Gray tried to push the slayer off him but was defeated by Sting's hand slipping into his pants, grabbing his throbbing length.

"Ahhh" Gray gasped as Sting's lips parted from his and rested on the ice mages neck.

"Your're mine" Sting grinned as he pulled and sucked the whole of Gray's neck.

"N-No" Gray tried to pull away again, but was weakened by Sting's finger sliding into his tight cave.

The slayer smiled as he pressed his lips onto Gray's, he quickly un-tied his belt buckle before slipping down his pants. Sting moved his finger and placed his long shard on into Gray, the ice slayers back jerked up as the slayer went into him.

"That feel nice?" Sting leaned forward, whispering in the ice mages ear.

"Nnniii" Gray's breathing hitched, his eyes half closed.

Sting placed his hands on Gray's hips and began thrusting, the ice mage cried out as Sting's nails gripped into his cold skin.

"Nya…" Gray moaned.

Sting placed his head back as he sped up, sweat was pouring off both of their bodies, Gray placed his hand on the bottom of Sting's body.

"S-Stop" he begged but the slayer moved faster, faster, until he came.

"Ahhhh" Sting cried out loudly.

He panted as he slowed down; Gray placed his arm over his face, his breathing hitched. Sting leaned down and softly kissed the ice mages cheek, before quietly whispering.

"Your're mine"


End file.
